It's time to say goodbye
by Alessia D. Cavallone
Summary: Todo lo que comienza tiene un final, es inevitable. El final tambien es el inicio de algo, pero como haces cuando es tu enemgio. Tyki x Allen. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Cuatro Palabras" del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


Reto "cuatro palabras".

 _Como mala_ ** _persona_** _soy un completo_ ** _desastre_** _._ _Hay montones de gente que afirman que no he hecho nada_ ** _malo_** _en todo mi vida. Por supuesto sólo se atreven a decirlo a mis_ ** _espaldas_** _._

 **Las palabras son:** persona, desastre, malo y espalda.

 **Pareja** : Tikky x Allen.

 **D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este one-shot participa en el reto: "cuatro palabras" del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Ahora que vivía en la mansión de Sheryl y era un lord -para su molestia, pues disfrutaba más cuando era minero- debía asistir a las fiestas que daba la alta sociedad, era por esa razón que se encontraba preparándose en su habitación con Sheryl pululando alrededor trayendo varios trajes para que se pruebe y faltando poco para salir a la dichosa fiesta, no se había arreglado a propósito.

—Este te quedaría perfecto Tikky —dijo Sheryl con ojos brillantes mientras le mostraba un traje que a su parecer era negro.

—es exactamente igual que el anterior...

— ¡claro que no! El otro era negro esté es de un azul oscuro.

—déjalo padre, Tikky no sabe nada de moda.

Menciono Road entrando al cuarto de Tikky y tumbándose en su cama.

—y no me interesa saber. Además da lo mismo con que traje vaya, lo único que tengo que hacer es sonreír y fingir que me interesa escuchar lo que dicen.

—la primera impresión es muy importante para los humanos Tikky.

Primera impresión eh? Él había sido un desastre en eso. La impresión que le dio al chico no fue la mejor ni en su forma Noah ni en su forma humana y aun así se llevan bien, bastante bien. Aunque el chico fuera un tramposo, mira que hacer trampa e incluso dejarlo en ropa interior.

Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro al recordar lo último. Oh si supieran cuantas veces lo ha dejado así incluso hasta desnudo, claro que él no se queda atrás.

— ¿Me estas escuchando?

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué decías?

—recordando cosas buenas Tikky ?— Escuchó la risa burlona de Road y sonrió nervioso.

—por supuesto.

Si Road se llegara a enterar de la clase de "relación" que tiene con Allen Walker de seguro lo mataría.

Sheryl suspiró y lo miro molesto por ignorarlo.

—solo ponte este.

Dijo pasándole el traje azul.

—es lo que debiste hacer desde el principio.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Una vez él estuvo listo partieron a la fiesta. El conde y Sheryl fueron el centro de atención lo que le permitió escabullirse.

Mientras paseaba entre las mesas de comida observo un tipo cerca de él sacar una pistola, no supo que lo movió a quitársela, a él no le importaba ninguna de las personas que estaban allí y seria incluso divertido verse matarse entre ellas, podía culpar al chico por eso.

El tipo al verse descubierto salió corriendo y las personas allí lo felicitaron por el acto de valentía.

—Lord Mikk no sabe cuánto me alegra que haya asistido. ¿Imagina lo que hubiera pasado si usted no hubiera intervenido?—Mencionó el organizador de la fiesta.

—No ha sido nada, estoy seguro de que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Es tan modesto mi lord, no cualquiera es capaz de hacer algo al respecto y ahora que parece haber aumentado el número de malas personas... Ah pero usted es una muy buena persona, apuesto que sería incapaz de hacer algo malo—menciono una mujer que tenía un nido de pájaros por sombrero.

Salió al patio a tomar un poco de aire y poder fumar tranquilamente, se sentó en una de las tantas bancas del lugar.

 _"Usted es una muy buena persona, apuesto que sería incapaz de hacer algo malo"._

Había tomado todo de sí para no reírse cuando la escuchó pero ahora lo hacia abiertamente, menos mal que estaba solo.

El chico claramente podía refutar lo que ella había dicho, ahora que caía en cuenta había estado pensado en él todo el día.

No podía darle un nombre a lo que ellos tienen pues había comenzado como mera curiosidad, quería saber que era lo que le atraía de él y había aprovechado una partida de póker en una de las misiones en las que se lo encontró para saciarla. Le sorprendía que el chico le hubiera seguido el juego y hubieran llegado hasta el final, sospechaba que ya lo había hecho antes tal vez pagando una de las deudas de su maestro.

Con el tiempo los encuentros fueron incrementando lo sacaba de las misiones en las que estaba, y aunque al principio le inquietaba que fuera correspondiendo no se quejaba, no supo como pero rápidamente paso de ser un juego a algo más serio, sus sentimiento fueron creciendo al igual que sus ansias de verlo.

No se habían vuelto a ver desde aquel día, le molestaba la actitud del chico sobre lo de seguir siendo un exorcista, tan terco. Su mente rápidamente paso a recordar aquel día, cuando habían huido de la orden, más específicamente cuando trato de quitarle de nuevo la inocencia y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo.

" _— ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Aún dependes desesperadamente de esa cosa?_

 _— ¡...Aléjate!_

 _— ¿Eres un maldito retardado? Apócrifos... ¿Esa cosa se veía como si fuera una creación de Dios? ¡Era una bestia salvaje!_

 _—Ustedes los Noah no son muy diferentes ¿cierto? ¡Ustedes guían a los akumas y masacran a cientos, así que son mucho peor!_

Eso le había causo gracia y a la vez molestado, y aunque ahora se arrepienta un poco de lo que dijo al recordar la expresión en su rostro, no se retractaría.

" _Tú de entre todos, ¿me dices eso? Jaa..._

 _— ¿¡Qué!?_

 _—Esa maldita y problemática memoria de Noah que tienes y la inocencia... Posees dentro de ti dos monstruos._

 _—Tú, con quien ese bastardo y rarito apócrifos quiere unirse, ¿Me dirá eso? Tú ni siquiera entiendes que eres exactamente e ignoras tus deberes. Tú simplemente siembras caos y conflicto a donde sea que vayas._

 _Eres tú quién eres el peor de todo nosotros Allen Walker"._

De solo recordarlo algo en su pecho dolía, ningún humano había hecho que se sintiera así como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. ¡Pero él había tenido la culpa! por que se empecinaba tanto en ser un exorcista, ahora era un Noah ¡No era tan difícil de entender! ¿No sería todo más fácil si dejara de atarse a esa problemática inocencia?

Por qué no podía pensar un poco en él, en lo que sentía, en que él sería feliz si fuera con ellos, en lo que podrían hacer sin esconderse, en que dejarían de ser enemigos, en todas las partidas de póker que podrían jugar juntos. Pero parecía que solo le importaba la orden y trataba de entenderlo, enserio lo hacía, era su enemigo lo comprendía y también estaba la promesa que le había hecho a ese tal "mana" o todas esas personas que él quería, o que era tan inocente - para algunas cosas - y bueno de corazón.

Suspiro pesadamente.

—Es raro verte tan decaído Joyd. — Le dijo Wisely mientras se sentaba en la banca donde él estaba.

—Deja de decirme así, me llamo Tikky. Y solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

— ¿Pensar? ¿Tú? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele algo?

— ¡Oye!

Escucho su risa, se estaba burlando de él y no tenía ánimos para soportarlo. De verdad que Wisely podía ser tan molesto a veces.

— ¿Crees que soy una mala persona Wisely?—Preguntó mientras lo miraba.

—... —Wisely puso una cara rara y no dijo nada.

—... ¿Que?

— ¿Hablas enserio? Somos Noah, no creo que necesite decir nada más.

—No me refiero como Noah si no como humano, ¿Crees que incluso como humano soy malo?... y si no hubiera sido un Noah, solo un humano más. ¿Crees que sería igual a como soy ahora?

— ¿Porque te importa eso ahora? Pensar en él hubiera solo te hará alejarte de lo que puedes hacer hoy. Y nada cambiará el hecho de que eres un Noah, nosotros seguimos las ordenes del conde sin importar cuales sean o como puedan ser juzgadas.

—Lo que puedo hacer...

—Parece que sigues reprimiendo a tu Noah y teniendo sentimientos humanos como el que tienes por ese chico.

—¡...! ¿Q-que chico? ¿Sentimientos? no me hagas reír Wisely, no sé de qué hablas.

Trato de hacerse el idiota y miró para otro lado.

—No te hagas sabes de quién hablo, pero no te preocupes no diré nada, te demostraré que **no** soy un chismoso como afirmas.

—Sabes que si lo eres... —susurró.

—En cualquier caso, el conde se pondría mal si lo supiera, con esa extraña obsesión que tiene por el 14th.

—Es cierto, gracias supongo...

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

En los siguientes días lo encontraron, estaba en una plaza vestido de payaso cuando los akumas lo sintieron. Al menos ya sabía dónde estaba, lo malo era que estaba ese espadachín afeminado que al parecer seguía vivo y uno de la sección científica, no sería fácil acercarse.

Paseando de noche por la ciudad vio en una tienda un collar, era una bolita dorada con alas también doradas, le recordó al golem regordete que andaba con él, al final término comprándolo.

Con su compra en los bolsillos se dirigió a donde sabia estaban hospedados, el afeminado no estaba por fortuna y el científico estaba durmiendo. Se acercó suavemente a él y lo cargo, el chico despertó así que le cubrió la boca con una mano y subió a un piso superior del edificio mientras el otro pataleaba.

— ¿¡Tikky!? ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

—Shh no hagas tanto escándalo chico o nos descubrirán.

—Bájame primero.

—Como gustes. —dijo arrojándolo sin cuidado a la cama que había en la habitación.

— ¡Ay! Idiota. —se quejó mientras se sentaba.

—encima de que vengo a verte y me tratas así.

—no te hagas la víctima Tikky, no te queda.

Sonrió de lado.

—Toma—se sentó en la cama y le paso el collar.

—se parece a Tim, es muy lindo Tikky gracias. Pero...

— ¿No te gusta?

—No es eso... Es que siempre he querido saber, ¿porque todo lo que me traes es dorado? —preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza.

— ¡Ah eso! Bueno veras a Eeez le gustaban las cosas brillantes así que solía llevarle los botones del traje u otras cosas de los exorcistas que asesinaba. —dijo casual con una sonrisa.

— **Tikky... De donde demonios** **sacaste esto** —habló Allen con voz de ultratumba y una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

—Lo compre.

La mirada y el aura que tenía le indicaban que no le creía.

— ¡Lo juro!

Lo vio suspirar y se relajó.

—Qué haces aquí, Kanda podría verte es muy peligroso.

—Ya te lo dije, quería verte. La última vez que nos vimos no fue de la mejor manera y terminamos diciendo cosas desagradables.

—Aunque todas eran verdad. —su mirada bajo y su semblante se tornó triste.

—Oye eso ya no importa ¿sí?

Se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

—Tikky yo... No sé qué es lo que debo hacer, hoy Neah tomó control y lastimó a Jhonny. Y si él lo vuelve a hacer tengo miedo de a quien más podría lastimar. Me repito cada día: "No te detengas, sigue caminando" pero no sé a dónde voy. No puedo volver a la orden, mi hogar. ¿Que se supone que deba hacer? ¿Solo puedo esperar hasta el momento de desaparecer?

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir aunque él las estuviera reprimiendo. Nunca había sido bueno para consolar pero lo abrazo y pudo sentir como correspondía.

—Ya te lo dije ¿no? Solo tienes que enseñarles quien manda. Donde quedo ese exorcista que no se rendía por nada, el que se levantaba una y otra vez a pesar de las heridas. Eres alguien fuerte y testarudo patéale su muerto trasero al 14th.

Escuchó su risa entre sollozos.

—Gracias Tikky. Ojala los demás pudieran ver esta parte de ti y no el Noah.

—Solo me interesa mostrártela a ti. — Deshizo el abrazo y le dio un suave beso en los labios —pero soy un Noah y eso no cambiará.

—Y yo un exorcista, eso tampoco cambiará.

—Lo sé...

—Lo siento, no importa lo que deseemos, ni lo que podamos llegar a sentir, somos enemigos y lo seguiremos siendo sin importar la situación en la que estemos, será así hasta que esta guerra acabe. Y yo... No creo que pueda seguir con esto, siento como si los estuviera traicionando a todos solo por estar contigo.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Esto le estaba sonando a despedida y no le gustaba.

—Así que es el fin ¿eh?

Su mirada cabizbaja se lo confirmó.

—Al menos dame esta última noche, déjame despedirme como es debido.

—No podría imaginarlo de otra manera—sonrió tímidamente.

Empezaron un beso lento, dulce tratando de transmitir los sentimientos que aún no habían sido dichos.

Sus manos viajaron a la ropa del contrario despojándolos de ellas. Cayeron en la cama y continuaron besándose, sus manos acariciaron cada parte del otro tratando de grabarla en su mente.

Esa noche no había conde del milenio, akumas o exorcistas, no, solo eran ellos dos. Dos personas amándose bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por las delgadas cortinas.

No hubo palabras solo besos caricias y suaves gemidos. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente y parecían no querer separarse.

El final llegó y el joven chico cayó dormido, una lágrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla.

—Te quiero, ¿sabes?—susurró quedamente sabiendo que ya estaba dormido, acarició los blancos cabellos y dejo un último beso en ellos.

La próxima vez que lo vería sería en el campo de batalla, posiblemente en una lucha a muerte, ambos lo sabían cuando la guerra terminara uno de los dos ya no estaría.

Se vistió rápidamente y lo vistió a él también, con cuidado de no despertarlo y mirando antes que no lo descubrieran bajo y lo dejó donde debía estar.

Dándole la espalda no solo a él si no a sus sentimientos le dijo las últimas palabras de esa noche:

—No desaparezcas, Allen.

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

¿Quedo muy sad el final?

Espero les haya gustado. Sinceramente no sé cómo empezó de una forma y termino en otra xD.

 **PD** : no me acuerdo si lo que le llevaba a Eeez era dorado o no pero voy a suponer que si.


End file.
